In ophthalmic compositions, a terpenoid such as menthol is contained in order to give a refreshing feel. However, when an ophthalmic composition containing a terpenoid is filled in a plastic container or the like, the terpenoid adsorbs to the container during storage, so that the content of the terpenoid is reduced. The reduction in the content of the terpenoid has some disadvantages of impairing feel of use because the reduction greatly influences the senses of the ophthalmic compositions, and further impairing qualities of the ophthalmic compositions. On the other hand, a method of inhibiting adsorption of a terpenoid to a plastic container by adding a surfactant (Patent Publications 1 and 2). However, surfactants may irritate ocular mucous membranes, so that it is said that some side effects are caused, such as disorders are caused in the cornea if, for example, eye drops containing surfactants are frequently dropped or if individuals having disorders in the cornea or individuals whose teard flow is are not normal showing dry eye symptoms and the like are dropped, so that there are some concerns in the aspect of safety.
On the other hand, a zinc salt such as zinc sulfate or zinc lactate has constrictive actions and anti-inflammatory actions, and has been used widely in eye drops as constrictive agents and anti-inflammatory agents, and zinc chloride or zinc sulfate has also been known as a bactericidal agent. However, the influences which these components would have on the aqueous ophthalmic compositions containing terpenoids have not been elucidated.